Regalos para mis fans
by SPrinces
Summary: Pequeñas historias a peticion de mis fans en las cuales hay de tema... citas de navidad 3
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy Miki Sayaka, una estudiante promedio en una escuela promedio.

No sobresalgo en los estudios o en popularidad, sobra decir que no soy la protagonista de una aventura mágica, solo asisto a clases todos los días, tengo mi pequeño círculo social, son los típicos compañeros de clases con quienes haces un poco de desorden.

¿Amoríos? nah… bueno, si, solo uno hasta el momento, un pequeño flechazo desde ingrese al instituto, una pequeña niña que emite un aura de ternura, Madoka Kaname, pelo rosado con 2 coletas, pequeña que hace que parezca aun mas tierna de lo que es, su inocencia es tan grande que dudo que haya matado una mosca, cada vez que la miro desde mi asiento, se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa.

Solo es un flechazo por que se que ella está saliendo con la nueva chica transferida, una tal Akemi Homura, que a mi parecer es un poco antipática, su cara no muestra mucha confianza, sus ojos violetas dan algo de miedo, no es que me importe mucho de cualquier manera.

Recientemente Madoka ha estado algo decaída, se nota un poco triste en contra de su animada que muestra ante todos o puede resultar que ella no sea tan animada, no lo se, son cosas que pueden pasar. Mientras que la estudiante transferida está siendo la normal, no veo cambio en ella, aunque con esa cara no veo si esta feliz, triste o con incertidumbre.

Para resumir las cosas y no hacerla larga, han pasado 2 meses desde que ella comenzo cambiar, el viernes 21/12/20XX teníamos que entregar unas tareas a Madoka para que pueda entregarla al profesor, su estado de ánimo seguía cayendo de poco a poco, me dolia verla asi, corria el rumor que la estudiante transferida había terminado con ella para irse con una compañera de de grado superior, una tal Mami Tomoe, sinceramente eso me da esperanza y me duele en el alma.

-Oi… Kaname-san, vine a entregar el trabajo que nos encargaron.- Le entregue el trabajo que tenía en mis manos.

-Gracias Miki-san, los estaré entregando al profesor el fin de semana. - Ella me decía con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Vale, espero que esta vez valga la pena haber entregado los deberes en tiempo y forma.- Solté un chiste para hacer algo de ambiente más llevadero.

Ella solo se limitó a mirarme y reír un poco, parecía que eso la había hecho animarme un poco, pero ayuda eso, es solo un instante y me gustaria poder ayudarla.

-Kaname-san…- Me arme de valor e hice algo que podría considerarse arriesgado, yo misma lo considero un suicidio, pero creo que es algo de lo que no me debo de arrepentir.

Madoka solo me miró con incertidumbre mientras guardaba sus cosas para partir a su hogar, mientras que yo, pensaba las cosas.

-¿Harás algo este fin de semana? - Mis mejillas estaban un poco coloradas, a pesar del frío que hacía por la época del año, algo de calor llegó a ellas y aun asi podia sentir algo de calor en mi cara.

Ella estaba se sobresaltó un poco, no creo que haya visto venir eso, la tome por sorpresa y creo que era más que evidente que saldría con su pareja, pero…

-Este sábado… quiero decir, mañana no tengo nada que hacer.- Ella me miró con algo de ternura y un poco nerviosa.

Yo estaba que moría de la alegría o de un paro cardiaco, no sabía por cuál de las 2 razones, pero sabía que Santa me había adelantado mi regalo de navidad.

Esa noche en mi cuarto estaba emocionada, mañana estaría en una pequeña "salida como amigas", por no decir "cita", con mi amor platónico, para quedar de acuerdo intercambiamos números, estuve charlando un poco con ella, no quise parecer una acosadora, así que solo me limite a hablar de las cosas de la clase.

La "salida" quedó para las 12 del mediodía, en el centro comercial que estaba cerca de la escuela, suelo ir ahí cuando un disco de música es lanzado, así que conocía muy bien ese terreno. Había algo que me comia la cabeza, pero no es tiempo para eso, debía descansar para estar tan fresca como una lechuga mañana.

El sol salió y con ello mi espíritu se levantó "temprano", eran las 10 de la mañana, con eso solo me daba tiempo de ducharme y arreglarme, el desayuno podría esperar un poco para hacerlo comida e ir con Madoka, así que sin contratiempos entre a la ducha, salí de ella y elegí unos jeans, unas zapatillas casuales negras, una polera blanca que ni me di cuenta pues la sudadera roja con un diseño de algo que parecía un gato de orejas largas y una expresión un tanto linda la estaría cubriendo, tome una bufanda azul marino para evitar resfriarme.

Salí de la casa un poco apurada, pues no faltaba mucho para encontrarme con Madoka.

Cuando llegue al lugar acordado, ella estaba ahí parada, con una falda apelada de color rosa, unas medias blancas que hacían juego con su abrigo blanco y su bufanda igualmente blanca y unas botas de color café, se veía muy linda, casi hace que tropiece por estar embobada con ella.

-Oh, Miki-san, buenas tardes.- Me saludó cordialmente con una sonrisa.

-Ah, buenas tardes Kaname-san.- Regrese el saludo torpemente y desvié la mirada nerviosa.

-Estaré a tu cuidado el dia de hoy Miki-san. - Estoy segura que con eso necesitaba algo de insulina, bueno tal vez no, pero me dejó un sabor muy dulce en mi boca.

-Vale, cuenta conmigo ¡hoy haré que te diviertas a lo grande! - La tome de la mano y la conduje a las tiendas en que pense que podriamos divertirnos.

Pasamos el dia jugando, yendo a tiendas de ropa, de accesorios y a comer, ella parecía divertirse, parecía disfrutar.

Yo tambien lo hacia, jamas imagine estar en una situación igual, parecía como un sueño, pero como todo sueño, siempre hay que despertar.

-Me divertí mucho Sayaka.- Decidimos sentarnos en algún lugar para descansar.

-¿Esta bien que uses mi nombre? quiero decir, apenas nos conocemos.- Estaba feliz, pero sentia que debia preguntar.

-Si, por alguna razón, siento que tu y yo hemos pasado por mucho, no se como explicarlo, pero es como si hay algo que me dice que nos conocemos, podrás llamarme loca, pero eso es lo que siento.- Ella estaba algo nerviosa, jugaba con sus dedos y no apartaba la mirada del suelo.

Yo no sabia que decir, creo que era en uno de esos momentos de los juegos de citas donde se decide el ending del mismo, pero aquí no hay punto de salvado y solo tengo una oportunidad para hacer esto.

-Yo siento lo mismo.- Dije tomándola de la mano.

Ella al principio me miró con algo de sorpresa, para después darme una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Te puedo llamar Madoka?-

-Siempre y cuando yo te pueda llamar Sayaka-chan.- Ambas sonreímos juguetonamente.

Salimos del centro comercial y decidí acompañarla a su hogar, caminamos por las calles mientras el sol se ponía.

-¿Sabes Sayaka-chan?-

-¿Mm?- Respondí con un sonido que daba a entender que la escuchaba.

-Homura-chan y yo rompimos.- Sin rodeos o consideración me confesó.

Por mi parte solo me quede sorprendida, ella seguía caminando asi que solo seguí su paso.

-Ella de alguna manera se comenzó a alejar cuando conoció a Mami-san, no le tengo rencor ni nada por el estilo, pero me sentía bastante triste.-

Vale, no se de donde vino eso, pero no sabia como sentirme.

-Así que a partir de ahora cuento contigo Sayaka-chan.- Ella me miró con una sonrisa que jamás se me olvidará, su cara ruborizada y sus ojos entrecerrados… Espera ¿Acaso ella quiere decir que... ? Eso no es justo.

Ella es demasiado tierna y dulce.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Una cita?- Contesto Madoka mientras comíamos juntas en el descanso.

Ha pasado un año desde que sali en una "cita" con Madoka, desde entonces nos hemos conocimos, en ese tiempo nos hemos vueltos más cercanas, yo diría mejores amigas, aunque me gustaría que fuera algo más.

Siendo Diciembre, como mejores amigas debíamos salir e incluso podría decir que es una cita entre "amigas" pues ella es algo inocente, me duele engañarla, pero si le digo que me gusta desde que salió con la antipática de Homura sonaría raro, ya saben, como si tan solo esperara a tener una oportunidad para acercarme a ella.

-¡Así es! es época en que las parejas salen en una cita, una época romántica~.- Lo decía en un tono de broma, aunque la verdad mi intención era otra.

-Vamos Sayaka-chan no juegues.- Madoka me decía despreocupa con su característica sonrisa tierna.

-¿Que tiene de malo querer salir con mi amada Madoka?- La abrace por el cuello mientras frotaba nuestras mejillas.

Ella solo reía inocentemente, no me gusta esconderle cosas, pero debo de hacerlo, no quiero que piense mal de mi.

Las cosas transcurrieron normal para ser un viernes, las clases al fin terminaron, para dar inicio a nuestro descanso de invierno, podría salir con Madoka a donde quisiera.

Al salir de clases, ambas caminamos como de costumbre a nuestros hogares, quedaban un poco de paso por lo que yo acompañaba a Madoka hasta su casa, sin embargo este día fue la excepción, ella recibió una llamada unas 2 calles antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

Se le veía algo seria y un poco preocupada, eso no era buena señal.

-Sayaka-chan, debo de entender algo urgente.-

-De acuerdo Madoka, te veo luego.- Decidí no preguntar, no es como si me deberia meterme en sus asuntos.

Por la noche hablamos para ponernos de acuerdo para nuestra reunirnos en un café por la mañana, colgamos y se fue a dormir, algo que me llamo la atencion es que su voz sonaba un poco tímida, no era ella misma, parecía preocupada, no me gustaba para nada, pero por el momento no ayudaba el hecho de comerme la cabeza con eso asi que decidi dormir.

Por la mañana me desperté temprano, esta vez tomé mis precauciones para no llegar justamente, tome mi tiempo para arreglarme y tomar un desayuno ligero.

Al salir mire mi ropa, llevaba una falda larga de color blanco, unas zapatillas de tacón bajo, una blusa azul y un abrigo que parecía una especie de capa color café, era cálida y muy comoda.

Salí a tiempo por lo que llegue 15 minutos antes al punto de reunión, las parejas llegaban y se iban de ahí, era una plaza donde se supone que vería a Madoka, por lo que había concurrencia, estuve esperando pacientemente, miraba las fotos con Madoka de mi móvil, todo el año que pasamos juntas, momentos que atesoro hasta el dia de hoy.

No paso mucho antes de que Madoka llegara, la veía acercarse por la lejania, asi que la saluda animadamente, pero eso no duro mucho ya que algo, más bien alguien, estaba a su lado.

Era Homura ¿Quien se cree para venir a arruinar mi cita con Madoka? de cualquier manera no hay razones para enojarse, la verdad es que si, pero eso no significa que desperdicie mi dia con Madoka.

-Hola Sayaka-chan. - Me saludo Madoka con su usual sonrisa mientras que Homura se acercaba detrás de ella.

-Hola Madoka. - Salude a mi amada rosadita abrazándola.

-Sayaka-chan, espero que no te moleste, pero Homura nos acompañara el día de hoy.- Madoka me explico el por que de la presencia de Homura, no es que no lo haya pensado, pero sigo sin entender que hace aquí…

-Descuida, no me molesta en lo más mínimo. - Le dije con una sonrisa, a pesar de que si me molestaba, quería estar a solas contigo.

-Lamento las molestias Miki-san, espero que no interrumpa nada. - Me decía la oji violeta, estaba tramando algo y ella sabía que yo tramaba algo con mi rosada amiga, pero no va arruinarlo.

-Descuida, Akemi-san, no es problema, una amiga de mi "esposa" es mi amiga.- Dije eso dando a entender que Madoka es mi interés y que no se la dejaría.

-Oh vamos Sayaka-chan~ no le hagas caso Homura-chan, solo esta bromeando.- Ella rió un poco nerviosa.

Pues sin mas que decir, las 3 fuimos al café y mientras caminabamos, al parecer Homura y yo peleamos por la atención de Madoka, chistes por aqui, charlas de temas interesantes por haya, cosas randoms por los lados volaban, sinceramente esto parecía un campo de batalla.

Cuando llegamos al café, nos condujeron a nuestra mesa, estaba en la parte delantera, con una gran vista a la calle donde las parejas pasaban, sinceramente hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por esta arpia pelos opacos.

Cada quien pidió su bebida, Madoka pidió un capuccino de vainilla, Homura un expreso doble y yo un té chai de mango, para acompañar pedimos un surtido de galletas que hacían de la tienda conocida.

-Así que dime Madoka ¿haz estado haciendo tus deberes?. - Pregunto Homura.

-Si, he estado ayudando a Sayaka-chan en el proceso. - Contestó Madoka.

-Ya veo.- Homura se detuvo antes de contestar. - No sabía que la azulita pudiera estudiar.- Eso ya son golpes bajos.

-Eso no fue muy amable Homura-chan.- Madoka le reclamaba a la estudiante transferida su falta de delicadeza, estaba muy enojada.

-Descuida Madoka, su falta de delicadeza me tiene… - Di algo de tiempo para hacer una finta como si me fuera a quitar los pendientes. - Sin pendientes.- Le di una sonrisa a Madoka y comence a reir para olvidar lo que acaba de pasar, no me gustaría tener una cita en la que Madoka no esta comoda.

Eso molestó a Homura, su cara mostraba molestia al saber que hacía reír a Madoka, sabia que ella había venido para recuperarla, pero no puedes recuperar algo que no te pertenece.

Pasamos el tiempo charlando y cada vez que Homura mostraba algo de impertinencia, yo solía hacer una broma para aligerar las cosas, cuando llego el café no fue tan diferente, pues cada quien tomaba su café y unas galletas al mismo tiempo que conversabamos, de alguna manera no le prestaba atención a Homura, mientras este con Madoka no hay nada que me moleste.

-Bien, es hora de retirarnos, ya es un poco tarde y las galletas se han terminado.- Dije levantándome de mi asiento.

-Ya lo creo Sayaka-chan, debo apurarme ya que mis padres me esperan para hacer los preparativos de navidad.- Comentó Madoka.

-Yo te acompañare Madoka.- Homura se adelantó un poco y se puso delante de mí.

-No, está bien Homura, Sayaka-chan me acompañara. - Le dedico una sonrisa y ella solo chasqueó la lengua y se fue con algo furia animal, lo siento, pero no lo siento Homura.

Dentro de mi reía ante lo que acaba de pasar, pero debo de acompañar a mi rosadita amada. Durante todo el camino estuvo en silencio, no era normal en ella, pero tenía algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, era la única cosa que la hacia estar en silencio.

-Madoka ¿pasa algo? has estado muy callada.- Le pregunte algo preocupada.

-La verdad es que si, lamento lo de hoy, se supone que solo seriamos tu y yo, pero Homura apareció y no pude hacer nada para decirle que no. Estos días ha estado muy insoportable, esta tras de mí cuando no estas cerca y suele a llamar por la noche diciendome que se arrepiente de lo que pasó y que debemos darnos una segunda oportunidad.- Madoka con algo de pena se disculpaba para despues quejarse de lo que ocurría entre ellas 2.

-Descuida, no me molesta ella. En cambio, estás siendo acosada por ella, creo que deberias hablar con ella sobre el tema, tal vez si tienes a alguien más o sobre que te molesta.- Le daba algunas opciones de cómo podía terminar con eso.

-Ya le he dicho que no puedo darle una segunda oportunidad, tengo a alguien que me llama la atención y quiero darme una oportunidad con esa persona.- Bien, hasta aqui llego mi sueño de salir con ella, pero vale, aun puedo ser su mejor amiga, no hay nada de malo en ello.

-De acuerdo, creo que si se lo demuestras en su cara creo que podría rendirse.-

-No funciono, ayer cuando recibí la llamada cuando nos despedimos tu y yo, era ella. Le dije que hoy tendría un cita con esa persona.- Me tomó de la mano y me miró.

Espera… ¿Que? ¿que acaba de decir?

-¿Hoy? ¿La tuviste en la mañana o la tendrás mas tarde?- Le pregunté, estaba muy confundida.

-No, tu eres mi cita Sayaka-chan.- En ese momento mi cabeza explotó, realmente no se que pensar.

Ella debió haberlo visto pues me quede mirando al horizonte, como si el atardecer fuera eterno.

-Sayaka-chan ¿estas bien? Me advirtieron que esto pasara.- Se dijo así misma preocupada.

-Si, no lo entiendo, estoy confundida, pero estaré bien.- Le dije aun confundida, por poco olvido mi nombre.

-Escucha, me gustas por como eres, por como te esfuerzas al estudiar, por como me ayudaste hace una año, te mentiria si te dijera que en más de una ocasión soñaba con ser tu esposa, es ridiculo, lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo, hace saltar mi corazón y me haces feliz. Tu lado bueno, tu lado malo, todo de ti me gusta Sayaka-chan.- Ella me dijo eso con sus manos en el pecho, mientras cerraba sus ojos y sus mejillas se enrojecieron cada vez más.

Por mi parte, si antes me hacia feliz y me volvia loca, esta vez no podía detenerme, le di un abrazo y no la dejaría ir, ni ahora ni nunca.

-Te lo resumire un poco, yo… tu me gustas Madoka, desde el primer momento en que te presentaste, todo de ti me gusta y aunque siempre te estuve admirando desde mi lugar cuando aun ni te conocia, jamas crei que un sueño como estar contigo fuera posible y te diré algo. Si el sentimiento que se alberga en mi es amor, he de abrazarlo, comprenderlo y amarte mil veces más de lo que lo hacia antes de darme cuenta.- Eso no tiene nada de sentido y es tan cursi que me hacía vomitar arcoiris internamente.

-Sayak-chan. - Respondí a su llamado con un sonido.

-Lo se, no tiene nada de sentido.- Le respondí sinceramente.

-Exacto. -

Nos separamos del abrazo y nos miramos mutuamente, sus ojos rosas se encontraron con mis ojos lazulis, el tiempo para nosotras se había detenido, si la gente pasaba o el atardecer se desvanecía, a nosotras nos daba igual.

Poco a poco nuestros rostros se acercaban mas y mas, los segundo se convirtieron en minutos, en horas, en dias, parecia eterno, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron.

Encontré el sabor de vainilla en sus labios, era un dulce manjar para mi, sentí que el beso duro bastante tiempo, pero en realidad solo fue un tacto de ambas.

-Sabes a vainilla Madoka. - Le dije algo atontada.

-Y tu a Mango.- Ella rió tiernamente.

-Sayaka-chan.-

-¿Si?-

-Te amo~ - La frase con la que he soñado varios meses, esto es el comienzo de una vida en la que amare a una chica tan adorable como una diosa del amor y ternura.  
Gracias Santa, por el regalo adelantado.

Finale!

 **Para Gustavo Martínez y Avelino Flores, por parte de SPrincess como regalo de Navidad… si, atrasado, lo lamento y espero que tengan un feliz año nuevo ^^**


End file.
